The conventional paper sheet counting machine such as a paper money counting machine is so structured as to feed many sheets of paper money by means of a mechanism including a catching roller which transfers the sheets of paper money one after another to a feeding roller for feeding the sheets of paper money while the sheets are counted. However according to the conventional machine, the new sheets of paper money are often attached to each other and two or more sheets of paper money are transported at a same time as overlapped, namely an erroneous transportation will often happen and this results in miscounting of money.
For the purpose of preventing such erroneous transportation, it has been proposed and actually reduced into practice that a separating roller is provided next to the feeding roller in such a manner that the separating roller is rotated at a circumferential rotation speed of 2 times as fast as the rotation speed of the feeding roller or two separating rollers are provided coaxially with the feeding roller on both sides thereof in such a manner that the separating rollers have an approximately same diameter with the feeding roller but are rotated at a circumferential rotation speed of 1.3-2.0 times as fast as the rotation speed of the feeding roller. Such difference between the circumferential rotation speeds of the rollers have been utilized to separate the sheets of paper money one from another.
It is generally admitted that the paper money counting machine is useless unless the machine is operated to cause extremely little occurrence of erroneous transportation of the sheets of paper money. For example, if the probability of erroneous transportation is 1/5000, the machine is useless. The standard is very strict and the machine is usable only when the erroneous transportation probability is 1/50000. Therefore it has been required to employ such conventional paper money counting machine of complicated mechanism.
Actually the conventional paper money counting machine has a sheet separating mechanism including a sheet separating roller provided next to the feeding roller. Therefore a specific mechanism is required to rotate the separating roller at a high speed. Such a mechanism is required to have many constituent parts and accordingly the machine becomes structurally complicated and big sized and detracts from durability. Further the production cost is very high.
The conventional paper money counting machine is provided with a wheel having many wings. The winged wheel is arranged next to the sheet separating mechanism and is rotated to securely mount the sheets of paper money one after another onto a stacker without the interferences of the paper money sheets to be caused therebetween. The winged wheel is rotated to turn the sheets of paper money by 90 degrees when the sheets of paper money are transported one after another in a horizontal direction to the winged wheel. Thus the winged wheel is operated to transport the sheets of paper money to the stacker in a condition that the sheets of paper money are elected in the stacker. Thus the conventional machine is required to have the winged wheel and an additional mechanism to drive the winged wheel. The machine is therefore destined to become big sized.
Further when the sheets of paper money are turned at a high speed by 90 degrees, a wind is produced and is blown against the machine user sitting in front of the machine. Such a wind contains the dusts generated from the sheets of paper money and is hygienically undesirable and further gives uncomfortable feelings to the machine user.